


Take my breath away

by fuckyeahdylmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Dylan - Freeform, Lovely, M/M, Thomas - Freeform, im gone, little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdylmas/pseuds/fuckyeahdylmas
Summary: "Take my breath away" he whispered while pulling at Dylan's brown hair





	

Thomas took a deep breath as he closed his brown eyes. His body was drooling in feels, felt like jelly. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, his heart was trying to escape his thorax, his breath was stuck in his throat. He couldn't even breathe normally. His orgasm was still running through every fiber and nerves. 

He's never felt something like that, something so intense, so overwhelming. He wished he could tell the world how it felt, how happy he was but he couldn't. The world was too rude to handle a revelation like this one, it would kill his career, both of theirs. Yeah because an intense feeling like this one has to be shared with someone else, it has to be mutual.  
He turned on his right side and looked at the person lying by his side and he smiled. He was designed by gods. His cute little nose trying to reach for the sky, his honey eyes, his hair and his laugh. He could live just with the sound of his laugh, it was delightful everytime. He let his hand ran down this body and enjoyed the chills he caused. And then he heard it. This laugh. 

"Stop, Tommy" he laughed. Dylan turned his face to look at Thomas and smiled tenderly. "hey" 

Thomas giggled and slipped closer to Dylan. Dylan lifted his arm and hold Thomas closer than possible. "I missed you" he whispered, kissing the blonde's hair he loved so much. 

"I missed you too, baby" Thomas mumbled into Dylan's chest. "I'm glad we're shooting again" 

"Yeah" whispered Dylan, running his hand through the sandy strands. "People are getting suspicious" 

Thomas hummed and closed his eyes, sighing. "I don't care to be honest" he admitted, drawing patterns on Dylan's chest. "Our true fans wouldn't mind if they'd find out" 

Dylan looked at him and breath in. "It's a lot of risks, Tommy" he mumbled. Thomas sighed and lifted his head to look into that honey eyes.  
Dylan looked at him and smiled, every doubts fading away as he stared into those eyes, admiring every shades of brown. He leaned in and kissed him softly, sharing his love with just one kiss. "Anyway. I can't get enough of you, Tommy" 

Thomas giggled and Dylan smiled. "Me neither, Dildo" he smirked and pulled Dylan on him. "Round two?" He whispered, his lips against Dylan's ear. "Take my breath away" he whispered while pulling at Dylan's brown hair. 

Dylan held his moan in and pulled at Thomas' lower lip. "I love you" he said. 

"I love you too, baby boy"  
Dylan groaned and pulled at the blankets to cover their hot and entangled bodies.


End file.
